The invention relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly to connector assemblies that form an environmental seal around an electrical or fiber optic connection.
As electrical and communication devices or systems age, components of the device or system may need to be replaced or serviced. For example, some conventional electrical devices, including optoelectronic devices, use small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceivers for both telecommunication and data communication applications. In time, the SFP transceiver may need to be replaced or serviced due to poor performance or a change/upgrade in technology. Generally, the SFP transceiver interfaces a circuit board to one or more connectors, such as an LC connector. The standard LC connector has a plug body that includes a coupling mechanism (e.g., a depressible latch) to prevent unintentional removal of the LC connector from the SFP transceiver.
In one conventional connector assembly, an LC connector is inserted into an SFP transceiver of an electrical control box. The connector assembly includes an outer housing that surrounds the connecting SFP transceiver and LC connector. The outer housing screws onto a fitting of the box in order to form a seal around the connection. The coupling mechanism in the conventional connector assembly is a latch that is permanently depressed so that the LC connector may freely be inserted and withdrawn from the SFP transceiver. However, in order to maintain the communicative connection between the SFP transceiver and the LC connector while the latch is depressed, an insertion force must be continuously applied by the connector assembly. Over time, the continuous insertion force may damage the SFP transceiver, the mounting hardware, or other inner circuitry of the control box.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for electrical and/or fiber optic connector assemblies that facilitate connecting and disconnecting a plug body with a receiving module without continuously applying an axial force into the receiving module. Further, there is a need in the industry for connector assemblies that utilize the coupling mechanism on the plug body.